


Throught the Who

by RosieJade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throught the Who

**Through the Who**

**By Rosie Jade  
**

Ponds, Ponds

where did you go?

Please come back!

Nobody knows.

Little Melody will want you soon,

River will be so sad,

The Doctor's companions lost again,

Big Pond's, Little Song,

Melody, Melody,River.

Weeping...

But what is weeping?

Angles that come from HELL!

Then there is Silence,

And nothing but Silence,

until the QUESTION is asked,

a QUESTION only a Song can answer.

Song, Melody, Pond, River.

Weeping, Silence, Angles, Death.

Amy, Rory, Doctor, T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Girl Who Waited.

Rory the Roman.

The Child of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Raggedy Doctor.

A Rose.

The Bad Wolf.

My Doctor

Where has my Rose gone?

Parallel Universe

9th!

10th!

The Oncoming Storm.

A Noble. A Smith. The Doctors Daughter.

Jenny.

Face of Boe.

Torchwood.

Jack Harkness.

The Earth is LOST!

Where has it gone?

DALEK.

DAVROS.

NEW DALEK RACE.

Reality Bomb.

Star's GONE!

Doctor-Donna, Doctor-Donna!

OOD!OOD!

"Run!"

"A-llonsy!"

"Geronimo!'

"Wait Just 10 Minuets."

"FANTASTIC!"

1...Susan, Barbra, Ian, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sara, Dodo, Polly, Ben

2...Polly, Ben, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe

3...Liz, Jo, Sarah

4...Sarah, Harry, Leela, K-9, Romana, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan

5...Adric, Nyssa, Tegan, Vislor, Kamelion, Peri

6...Peri, Mel

7...Mel, Ace

8...Grace

9...Rose, Adam, Jack

10...Rose, Mickey, Donna, Martha, Jack, Astrid, Sarah, Jackson, Christina, Adelaide, Wilf

11...Amy, Rory, River, Craig, Clara

and counting.


End file.
